ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Samsara
Ablage *en:Auto-Translator: In-Depth *Spezial:Spezialseiten ____________________________- * Zu Deiner Nachfrage im Forum nach einer gemeinsamen Anlaufstelle für Übersetzungsfragen: Solange wir so wenige für die Sprache Deutsch sind (glaub, bisher seh ich nur Beiträge von Dir und mir) , kann man das wohl am besten über die User-"Talk"-Sites erledigen (so wie ich das jetzt gerade mache ;) --Calvagh 15:59, 9. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Abstimmung Begriffe : Ich stolpere gerade etwas über die Übersetzung von "Skill". Einerseits bezeichnet der Begriff im englischen die Einstufung der Geschicklichkeit von A-F, andererseits sind es z.B. bei den Waffen spezielle Attacken /Fertigkeiten. Wären für mich im Deutschen irgendwie zwei unterschiedliche Begriffe - einmal Geschicklichkeit für die Einstfung, einmal Fertigkeit für die speziellen Attacken - any ideas? Beides nehmen, oder alles auf "Fertigkeiten" setzen, wobei das im Zusammenhang mit dem Ranking etwas hölzern klingt...--Calvagh 12:27, 10. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::Ingame-Übersetzung nehmen: Magic Skill, Combat Skill, etc, wird alles als Fertigkeit (für die Einstufung und die Weapon Skills) übersetzt (hab ich vorhin mit nachgeschaut, als ich dual wield nachgeguckt habe, steht auch so im Handbuch - gerade nachgeschaut). :: Ich glaube ich Spiel heißen sie genau Kampffertigkeiten und Magiefertigkeiten. :: Also nehmen wir Fähigkeit raus? --Samsara 12:35, 10. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::: Ja, muss denn wohl Fertigkeit sein (manchmal kann man über die holprige Übersetzungsarbeit von SE nur noch den Kopf schütteln ;-) ) ::: Fähigkeit muss an der Stelle auf jeden Fall raus - das ist der Begriff für "Ability" ingame - also die Job-Fähigkeiten wie z.B. Divine Seal/Göttersiegel usw.--Calvagh 12:42, 10. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::::Problem war vermutlich, dass Geschicklichkeit schon für Dexterity verbraten ist, auch wenn das Kürzel immernoch Dex ist. Traditionell ist die FF-Übersetzung von Dexterity Gechicklichkeit oder nur Geschick. --Samsara 12:54, 10. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Translation Work I've been having to create various administrative pages for various purposes. However, I can only draft them in English. Since they obviously should be in German, any help you can give would be great. I've placed all such pages on the FFXIclopedia:Portal page. -- 12:51, 13. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :Just so you know, Categories can't be moved. So if you have a move request for a Category, just create the new one, and leave me a note to delete the old one. -- 14:17, 13. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, I've been trying to get Ganiman to make you and Calvagh Patrollers on the wiki so you can Protect and Unprotect pages yourself, as well as edit protected pages, but he keeps forgetting. He tells me he'll take care of it this evening. Here's a description of the privileges granted to Patrollers, so you know what powers you will have once he finally promotes you: en:Category:Patrollers -- 14:27, 13. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Promotion You have recently been "promoted" to Patroller. With this comes two special powers. The first is the ability to protect and unprotect pages, as well as edit protected pages. In addition, you have the ability to patrol edits. If you have any questions, please ask me. -- 08:49, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Spielerslang zur Promotion ;) Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir auf dem Portal eine Sammlung aller Slang-Begriffe anlegen, die wir übernehmen wollen? Um es anderen Übersetzern einfacher zu machen, die richtigen Begriffe zu verwenden, und nicht verkrampft nach einer Übersetzung zu suchen?--Calvagh 11:33, 16. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :Könnnen wir machen und parallel am Besten einen Slang-Artikel aufbauen, hat die Englische auch. --Samsara 11:43, 16. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Sorry Hm, da hab ich gerade losgelegt, ohne richtig im Forum zu suchen... das Problem mit den Click-Inline-Bildern hatte ich ganz am Anfang auch, kannte daher die Lösung und hatte sie schon hineineditiert, bevor ich den Forenbeitrag fand...--Calvagh 15:50, 17. Jul. 2007 (CDT) Chocobo-Graben :Mach ich sobald ich hier mit Zilart-Mission 5 fertig bin (in FF, spiele gerade)--Calvagh 15:05, 23. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, Fehler war nur, dass in der Switchvorgabe etwas von {{lc: steht - und lc steht für "Lower Case"- also müssen die Switches auch alle kleingeschrieben sein. Das war bei Deiner Vorlage nicht der Fall ;) (hab aber auch erst rätseln müssen, was lc genau heissen soll)--Calvagh 16:33, 23. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm. Dabei behauptet das englische Template es sei nicht case sensitiv. --Samsara 11:04, 24. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::::Das stimmt ja auch - für die Verwendung in Artikeln. Du kannst das Template sowohl mit "Ausgraben" als auch mit "ausgraben" nutzen - und sogar mit "AuSgRaBeN" . Das "lc" im Template selber sorgt dafür, dass der Begriff, der dem Template übergeben wird, automatisch in kleine Buchstaben umgewandelt wird und somit mit den switches übereinstimmt.--Calvagh 12:29, 24. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ;) :*g* manchmal ist man so fixiert auf's Übersetzen, dass man Tomaten vor den Augen hat... "movement" ist so ein Beispiel - ich dachte wirklich, das sei irgend eine Fähigkeit/Spruch, dabei ist es ja sonnenklar, dass man durch einfaches "sich-bewegen" Zauber abbricht...--Calvagh 13:05, 25. Jul. 2007 (CDT) ::Deshalb sind die anderen ja da. Ich erinnere mich, dass jemand vorhin meine Fehler ausgemerzt hat. ;) --Samsara 13:47, 25. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :::*pfeif*... ;) Naja, dieses Wochenende hast Du vor meinen eventuellen Verbesserungen Ruhe - bin bis Sonntag nachmittag nicht da ;)--Calvagh 10:41, 27. Jul. 2007 (CDT) :::: - wollte schon fast eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben ;) Die Erklärung mit "Draken" ist natürlich schlüssig und meine "Fehler"-Monierung daher falsch - woher weisst Du sowas?--Calvagh 11:09, 14. Aug. 2007 (CDT)--Calvagh 11:09, 14. Aug. 2007 (CDT) Chocobo-Aufzucht :hm... hast Du das Übersetzen aufgegeben? In meiner Linkshell wurde ich nun schon mehrfach gefragt, wann ich den Artikel übersetzen würde - ich hab jeweils gesagt, dass jemand anders das schon macht und ich da ungerne "reinfunke"... --Calvagh 14:00, 21. Aug. 2007 (CDT)